Island Of Isolation
by AllAboutAuslly
Summary: When Austin, Ally, Dez, Dallas and Trish go on a school trip to Mexico they find themselves shipwrecked on an island! Will they get home safely if they find out how to work together without arguing?
1. Chapter 1

~ALLY'S POV

Our family members were standing with us at the front of the boat waiting for us to say our goodbyes. I can't believe today we're going to Mexico for two weeks! It was a school trip and there's nothing better than spending the holiday with my best friends Dez, Dallas, Trish and Austin. We're going there to check out their food but most of the boys are just going there to check out the Mexican girls.

"This is going to be the best trip EVERR!" I cried, looking at the leaflet. Austin smiled at me then got out his camera to take a picture, I hid behind Trish who was talking to Dez.

"Relax, Ally, I'm not taking a picture of you, I'm just checking out the yacht!" he laughed, I walked back over to him. As I was about to say something he was smothered by his mom and dad: Mike and Mimi Moon.

"Looks like our little prince is going on an adventure all by himself," Austin's mom beamed, squeezing his cheek.

"Mom!" he removed her hand and rubbed his cheek, probably realising that he was blushing.

"Now, Austin, this trip isn't just about having fun," Austin's dad reminded. "Do everything the teachers tell you to do, okay?"

Austin groaned. "Yes, Dad, I promise!"

"Goodbye my little prince," Austin's mom and dad both gave him a big hug, which to Austin's disgust he didn't find great.

After they left Austin ran up to me and scratched his head. "My parents can be a little over protective…"

"Aw, that's sweet! My mom used to be so protective with me before she moved to Africa and she still is now,"

Austin forced a smile and suddenly the bell rang.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

As we a boarded the yacht we started claiming rooms. Well, everyone else did except us – we were roomless.

"Awh, man!" Dallas shouted, as someone closed the door on the last room. I'm guessing the teachers couldn't afford to book rooms for all of us. I scanned around the boat, I came across a sign that said 'Emergencies Only', considering that this is an emergency I pressed the handle down.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally gasped, as she watched me.

"Do you want a room or not?" I muttered. "Dez, help me out,"

"Okey dokey," I held onto the handle and Dez tried kicking the door until it was finally open.

It was a safety boat, a safety boat was behind the Emergencies Only door…

"It will do," Dallas sighed. "We could sun bathe!"

We all decided that it was a great idea, everyone except for Ally who was standing there carrying her luggage like we weren't waiting or anything.

"Ally hurry up before a teacher comes!" I instructed.

"This is a bad idea guys, a bad idea, I mean what would happen if-" Dallas pulled her into the boat and closed the door. Ally took a seat next to me and started chewing onto her hair like she was a beaver or something.

I put my hands behind my head and laid down. "See guys, there's nothing to worry about,"

"Hey, Trish, your handbag handle is caught on to something," Dez took a rope sort of thing and chucked it into the boat.

"I don't have a bag that has a rope sort of handle…" Trish denied.

The boat felt as if it was moving and the emergency door was getting smaller and smaller. I widened my eyes. "You didn't…"

Dez copied my facial expression. "What's up, buddy?"

"DEZ!" we all chorused.

Ally stopped biting her hair and called for help, no one heard her obviously – they were probably watching TV in their fancy rooms.

"Okay, this is bad, really bad!"

I sat down and started eating my pancakes that Mom brought me. Even though they're cold they still have the lovely taste. Ally stood up and blocked my sunlight, she looked mad.

"I hate you, Austin," she said, with her arms crossed.

"What? We're best friends, you can't hate me," I smirked, Ally wacked the pancakes out of my hand.

"Hey!"

"I came here to learn and your-stupid-self ruined it,"

"Ally, you can't just-"

"Don't talk to me, Austin. You've already done enough," She sat on the other side of the boat next to Dallas.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Half an hour has passed; maybe I was a little bit harsh on Austin. He hasn't sat anything since; he's just sitting there watching the seagulls go by. Austin Plans always end up like this, for years Austin has been getting us all into trouble – last week, he made me skip Math just so he could show me his new bike. I've tried to get signal from my cell phone but no use. We could be sailing for hours without no one knowing we're missing. The bad thing is we have no idea where we're going.

"Austin, where are we?" I whimpered, he didn't answer.

Dez looked at me. "Austin's in a mood with you, Ally. When he's mad he sits there quietly and thinks about stuff. He would usually storm somewhere else but that's not possible right now,"

Dallas got Dez's binoculars out. "I think I can see an island," he yelled. "Hey, Trish, move the boat closer to it,"

"Ew, don't tell me what to do," Trish helped move the boat with Dez.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

_"I hate you, Austin," _

_"What? We're best friends, you can't hate me," _

_"I came here to learn and your-stupid-self ruined it,"_

I am stupid. I didn't even want to go on this trip. I only went because Ally was going. I should've stayed at with Mom and Dad and help out Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I am a failure, no wonder every girl I've dated has broken up with me within three days. If I could I would jump into the sea and let myself drown. I'd to that to make Ally feel bad, for her to be like, 'why didn't I save him? I'm the worst best friend ever'. She probably can't even swim herself, I snorted.

"Hey, Austin," Dallas sat next to me. "We're approaching the island right now, what next?"

I shrugged. "I don't know,"

"You're the leader,"

"No I'm not, you sort it out. I don't care if we die right now to be honest, I have no pancakes left,"

* * *

**A/N - Yay, my second fanfic! Have you guys ever played Sims Castaway? I'm basing this story on this. By the way, Austin is a nice character, like the actually Austin in Austin & Ally. **


	2. Chapter 2

~ALLY'S POV

We made it to the island, we're the only ones here but it's okay, I guess this is our home now.

"I'm going to find a hammock," Trish announced, and then she walked elsewhere.

"Hey, Dez, wanna look for things to make a tent with?" Dallas bargained.

"Do I?!" Dez and Dallas ran off, leaving me and Ally alone.

I started unpacking my suitcase. I'm cold and I've just packed t-shirts, shorts and one pair of pants, great. Under my underwear there was a note.

_Austin,_

_We hope you have a lovely time in Mexico. We'll miss you very much, enclosed we have left some things in case of an emergency – which should be very unlikely._

_Love you,_

_Mom and Dad_

_Xxxxx_

_P.S, don't do anything stupid._

One stupid thing too late… I opened up the small bag they gave me. Inside it was some chips, water and PANCAKES! I was going to tell the others about the good news but then I thought, why should I tell them? This could be my little secret, muhahaha.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Go away, Ally," Every time I went up to Austin this would be what he would say.

"Austin, I'm sorry," I apologised; I sat on the log beside him. "I don't hate you,"

"You're just saying that," he whispered, he was sweating for some reason.

"No, I'm not. I don't hate my best friend, I was just mad, okay? I've never been to Mexico before and I thought that this holiday could've been the best holiday that I've ever been to,"

"I'm sorry, Ally, this is all my fault. We might not even get to see our parents again,"

"Don't say that, Austin-"

"My parents are going to kill me when they find out,"

Dallas and Dez came in with a large cloth and some sticks.

"We have some sticks and a cloth," Dez indicated. "Let's make the best tent in history!"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

This tent is the luxurious tent ever. It's huge, I reckon we'll be able to keep at sturdy for a while. Mom packed some sleeping bags so I handed them out, maybe this won't be so bad as I thought it would be. With Dez's skills that he learnt at Scouts, he managed to light a fire, Trish was impressed. She didn't know he had it in him. Dallas handed out sticks and marshmallows that he had in his bag. We put them against the fire and watched it melt away.

"Marshmallows are awesome!" Ally commented.

"I know, let's play a game," Trish suggested. "Truth or Dare?"

"Who's starting?"

"Turn around touch the ground not it!" Dez, Dallas, Trish and Ally shouted. Awe, man.

"Austin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…" I answered.

"Okay, Austin, when did you have your first kiss?"

"Umm, a dare please,"

"Austin, you picked truth, answer the question,"

"Trish, stop being so hard on him," Ally protested. "If he doesn't want to answer he doesn't have to!"

"What about that Brooke girl?" Dez tuned in.

"Nah, she broke up with him," Dallas notified. "They didn't kiss or anything,"

"Er, I need to go to the bathroom," I quickly rushed outside.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Trish, that was mean," I exclaimed, turning the pages of Cheetah Beat.

"If I asked you, you would've given me an answer," Trish stated. "It's not like he hasn't had his first kiss yet,"

Austin came back into the tent and laid into his sleeping bag. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, goodnight,"

"Yeah, we all should have an early night tonight," I agreed, snuggling into my sleeping bag cuddling Dougie.

Dallas put out the fire with the bucket of water. "Okay, night everyone,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up early because I had a bad dream. It was about me trying to kiss all of my girlfriends but they rejected me. They were like, 'your breath smells funny' or 'not now, Austin'. One of the girls even slapped me! I didn't want to wake up the others so I snuck out of the tent as quiet as a mouse. It was still dark so I used my cell phone screen as a torch. As I walked a few miles I realised that I wasn't alone. Something made a loud noise, like a really weird noise. It touched my leg so I instantly backed off and shone the light on the noisy thing. The creature stood still as if it was scared of me. I slowly moved closer towards it and then smiled, it was a monkey.

"What are you doing, little fella?"

The monkey pointed to the banana tree. There was one banana left on the highest branch.

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

The monkey nodded. I climbed onto the tree and reached the banana, I unpeeled it for him and handed it over. "There you go,"

He took the banana and ate it. He smiled at me then put his hand on my hair. "Hey, do you have a home? Can I look after you?"

He shook his head and looked down to the floor. "Aw, I'll look after you, I'll call you Bandi!" I picked him up and led him to the tent.

Ally and Dallas were awake.

"Hey, guys," I called from outside the tent.

"Hi, Austin," Ally remarked.

Bandi chattered.

"What the heck was that?" Dallas asked.

"Err…" I came into the tent with the monkey. "This is my new friend, his name is Bandi,"

"Really? You got a monkey?" Dallas watched the monkey walk over to him.

"Yes,"

"Why?" Ally didn't look impressed.

"Because he doesn't have anywhere else to go, Dez won't mind!"

"Austin, this isn't an adoption service. Should we be more interested in going home?" Bandi shook Dallas' hand. "Well aren't you cute?!"

"Can we keep him? Please, guys?"

"Whatever, just don't put Bandi near Trish, she'll freak out,"

Yay, I have a pet monkey and his name is Bandi! Isn't he the cutest monkey ever? I hope Mom and Dad will let me keep him.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know any good monkey names so I chose Bandi. BANana, yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

~ALLY'S POV

Okay, I need a wash and I don't feel comfortable with everyone watching me. What? What if someone has come to save us and I'm standing there naked…? I should've gotten up early like Austin. He's gone with Dez to take the monkey for a walk. Dallas is sitting next to me, sharing the remains from the marshmallow packet.

"Do you think they'd be in Mexico by now?" I wondered, breaking the pink marshmallow into pieces.

"Not yet, I bet they're having a fantastic breakfast," Dallas gabbled. "Bacon and egg, Nutella on toast with a little whip of whipped cream to make my-"

"Dallas!" He tried to eat some of my hair.

"Sorry, I went crazy for a second. I don't think we'll be able to last for long, Ally, but at least we have each other,"

Dallas tried to hug me but I stopped him. "What do you mean we won't be able to last for long?"

"Ally, we don't even know where we are or if there's any other animals other than Bandi lurking around,"

That made me tremble a bit…

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Man, Bandi is so cool!" Dez cheered, as we watched him climb a tree.

"I know right? I could get used to this,"

"AUSTIN!"

Ally was running in her bunny slipper over to me.

"Yes?" I didn't take my eye off of Bandi.

"Are we trying to find our way back to the yacht today?"

"No,"

Ally looked at me shocked. "What? Why?"

"Ally, we're way too far away," Dez explained. "I don't even think our boat would be able to make the journey,"

She muttered something then stormed off.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

The boat was a wreck. All that's left is soggy chips. I'm getting a little worried that no one will find us and that we'll be stuck here forever. I don't want to stay here forever, I have three spelling bees to worry about! None of us know where we are which is frightening. I feel sorry for Trish. She brought her straighteners and she can't even use them.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Later after lunch we suggested that we all should split up and look for things that might help us survive in the wildness.

"Hey, Ally, do you want to be my partner?" I wondered. "I was going to pick Bandi but he's Dez's partner,"

Ally blinked. "Of course,"

Ally and I went through the left path. We wanted to find some more sticks to light a fire with. I don't think she likes nature much. She keeps trying to hit the flies with her hat. I, on the other hand, looked under rocks covered with moss to look for some things that could be useful. Even though Dallas and Trish are looking for food I don't think they'll do very well. As I tried lifting the other rock I heard a howl.

Ally ran next to me. "Austin, what was that?"

"I don't know but it sounded like it was that way," I pointed to the woods.

Ally hesitated. "You can hold my hand if you want," I let out my hand, she held it.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin thinks that the noise is some weird sort of monster. He's saying that Big Foot might come and attack us if we're here for too long.

"How many sticks have you found?" Austin questioned, showing me the three sticks that he found.

"I'm just waiting for the _perfect _one," I lied.

"Pfft, you're scared aren't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Ally, I was joking! There's no such thing as-" We both looked at each other as we heard a growling sound. "I take that back, I take that back!"

We dashed back down the path.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

We explained everything to the rest of the gang. They just laughed at us, even Bandi the monkey!

"Austin, you cry at too many movies," Dez sniggered. "Big Foot doesn't exist!"

I covered Bandi's ears. "I don't cry at movies!" I didn't want him to hear me lie…

"Did you actually see him?" Dallas commented.

"No but we heard him didn't we, Ally?" Bandi crawled onto my lap and chattered.

"Yes, we did. We're just warning you guys, we don't know who else could be in this island with us,"

The food was ready so we each took a piece of fish that Dez caught. It wasn't the best dinner but it would be able to keep us going for longer.

"Thanks, Dez and Bandi," I smiled. "Do monkeys eat fish?"

"Who cares just feed the poor guy," Trish shoved a small piece of fish into his mouth.

"Trish, he could be a vegetarian!" Ally cried.

"Oh yeah cos I totally care about a monkey's health,"

"Trish…" I hugged Bandi. No way is she going near him.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Is this going to be the same routine every day for two weeks?" Dallas groaned.

"No, no, no," I declined. "We'll be back by then," I faced Austin. "Won't we?"

"I don't know, guys," Austin faced the floor and picked up his camera. "I guess I won't be able to fill my camera with me eating a taco…"

"I bet Cassidy is having fun at the beach right now," Trish grunted, stabbing her fish with a stick. Cassidy is the most popular girl at school who also 'happens' to have a crush on Austin. She went to the same kindergarten as me and we used to be best friends until she ditched me in the fourth grade. Now she treats me like we weren't even friends and because Austin is my new best friend she tries to flirt with him when she told me she doesn't even like him. Austin promised me that he didn't like her at all.

"Cassidy, I hate Cassidy," I responded loudly. "She's such a-"

"Ally! Stop thinking about her, you hate her, she hates you. Just let it go,"

I faced Dallas. "Wow, this island really does make you crazy,"

Dallas nodded and I finished off the rest of my fish. "I think I'm going to stay up for a while. I need to get my head round things,"

"Okay," Bandi, Dallas, Dez and Trish went into the tent, Austin stayed.

"Ally, you can't stay out here alone,"

I took his hand. "I'll be fine, Austin, I promise,"

* * *

**A/N - Do you guys actually like the story idea? Please review this time, please. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

~AUSTIN'S POV

I shouldn't have let her go. What if she gets lost? She's scared of Big Foot and she doesn't even know where we are. Trish and Dallas were surprised that I let her go alone.

"Austin, when a girl says that she'll be fine she really wants you to be there," Dallas advised.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I began. "I'm not really an expert in relationships!"

Dallas checked his watch. "I'll go look for her with you. It's been half an hour and she's not back yet,"

I followed him out of the tent. "Are you sure about this?"

He switched his cell phone on. "Yes, if you really loved her you'd find her,"

"What? I don't love Ally…"

"Austin, _please_,"

"I don't! You don't know any-"

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Dallas, we're best friends. She probably doesn't like me in that way,"

"Sheesh, alright then,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I took my clothes off and stood bare beneath the sea in my underwear. A swim in the sea might make me feel better. The water touched softly against my toes. Soon someone will find us and we'll be back in Miami.

"Hey Ally, I-"

I turned around mortified to see Austin staring at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I swear!" he pleaded. "Me and Dallas were look-"

"AUSTIN?!" I screamed, totally blushing as I put my clothes back on. "GO!" Austin also tripped as he walked back into the woods.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Wait. You saw Ally in her underwear?" Dallas wheezed as I met him on a large log.

I nodded. "Yes, she looked kind of sexy-"

"AUSTIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ally scurried, totally mad.

"I said I was sorry, come on, you've seen me in my underwear before!"

"Really?" Dallas butted in.

"Not now, Dallas," I sighed.

"Austin, how long were you standing there?"

"Not long, I saw you do a few things…"

Ally opened her mouth.

"Kidding!"

"Fine, whatever just don't do it again," Ally went over to the tent.

"She looked kind of sexy? Don't deny it now, bro," Dallas laughed at me. "I bet you watched her on purpose,"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

It was morning and Austin's acting weird. He's washing his hair in the sea and I swear he keeps looking at me. Dez's cooking fish. Fish, fish, fish, I'm guessing that's all we're going to have from now on.

"Dez, fish again?" I assumed, watching him put the fish over the fire.

"Well, Ally I'm sorry that we can't find any Mini's on this island," Dez snapped, hurt.

I looked over a Trish who was reading a magazine. "Hey, Trish, do you want to help me build a boat?"

"Nope, not really," she grinned. "I'm getting used to this island lifestyle,"

Dallas was making a sandcastle with Bandi. "What about you, Dallas?"

"Um, I'm a bit busy now but you can ask Austin,"

"I wasn't asking AUSTIN," I turned around quickly to see if Austin turned around when I shouted his name, he did. "I was asking you!"

Dallas ignored me and continued his sandcastle. I stomped over to Austin who was still washing his hair.

"Oh, hey Ally…" he spoke.

"Hi, Austin… I'm sorry if I came out a bit like a-"

"A bitch?"

I looked at the ground and scratched my head. "That's the word,"

"I'm sorry I accidently looked at you. Now can we be friends again?"

"Best friends," I gave Austin a hug, his hugs are always the best.

"Yep, best friends. Please don't let us fall out again."

We both shook hands on that.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Ally's not really a bitch, well she did come across as one a tiny bit but she's mostly not one. Okay, that didn't come out right but luckily I'm saying this inside head not aloud. So far we've found some large pieces of wood that we can use for paddles and some cloth for the sail. Unfortunately I haven't watched that many films about people being deserted so I don't really know how the process works. Dez told me that he read this book called 'My Life Deserted' and it says that he made a sign saying 'SOS' out of stones. He said that he waited for help and it took him AGES to receive it.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I didn't want any fish so I decided to help myself to bananas and coconuts. I don't understand why Dez didn't try to make a meal out of the things growing off of the trees. I honestly think Dez cooks for the sake of it. No one actually ate the fish except for himself and Dallas. Austin said that he felt sick but I think he just said that so he could avoid Dez's cooking without being mean. Trish on the other hand was way harsh on him. She said that she didn't want Dez's horrible overcooked fish again. I was on the edge of eating Trish's and my own but she picked it up and chucked it into the sea. As you can see, Trish can be very mean at some times.

"Dez, tomorrow we should look for a way to escape this place," Austin looked at the fish. "For the greater good,"

"Tacos, I want a taco!" Dallas wailed.

"I'm sorry; we don't have any tacos here, Dallas. Would you like some fish instead?"

Dallas put his face in his hands. "I want to go home,"

I tapped his shoulder. "We can't keep thinking about home or else we'll never be able to escape. We need to work together like the old days…"

"The old days?" Trish repeated.

"Yes, we used to always work together. Now we slack off a bit,"

Austin stood up. "Let's make a pact. We have to stay together and work together. Let's call ourselves Team Austin," he put Bandi on his shoulder. "We need a leader so I'll be it,"

We all put our hands in the middle. "TEAM AUSTIN!"

* * *

**A/N - How will Team Austin turn out? Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

~AUSTIN'S POV

That was the best sleep I've had this week. Dallas and I are looking for some water for cooking. Dez is refusing the sea water because he thinks it's poisonous so we have to look for some clean water.

"I'm getting fed up of getting food and water every day," Dallas moaned. "This is supposed to be a holiday, we're supposed to be getting it served to us!"

I picked some bananas off of a tree. "Dallas you need to stop complaining you know," I commanded. "We won't get off this stupid island any quicker,"

Dallas carried some coconuts. "See, even you hate this island!"

"Shut up, Dallas,"

"Geez, you're so bossy sometimes,

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are!"

"If you're going to be like that then I'm going to look for some food myself," I walked on the other side of the path, the opposite direction.

"See if I care, I don't need you anyway,"

Ugh, Dallas is so ANNOYING. He always has these silly arguments with me and thinks that he's always right. I don't need him, I can find food! I continued to walk down the path until I heard a twig break.

"Dallas, I know it's you,"

No answer.

I heard another noise, a growling sound.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Dallas, where's Austin?" I asked, as soon as I saw him enter the tent.

He shrugged. "Beats me, we had an argument,"

Dez, Trish and I are playing cards. Dez brought some card games with him which was awesome. Dallas picked up a pile of cards.

"What happened to the pact we made?" Dez frowned. "We have to stay together and work together?"

Dallas checked his cards. "He's a big boy, Dez, he can look after himself now,"

I put my card in the middle. "Dallas that's not the point. You can't just break a pact!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it best friends forever now let's play,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Hehehe, nice tiger," I handed the fierce tiger a leaf. He came up to me and I have no idea what he wants. He's got my bananas and I'm sure he's not an herbivore! I tripped over a rock and grazed my knee. Oh, well done Austin Moon for bringing only shorts, here's your prize: a full on inside experience with a tiger! Times like this I shouldn't really skip P.E. This is it, I don't have any more energy and the tiger is getting closer and closer to me. I hope my friends tell Mom and Dad I love them.

"Awe, shoo you vermin!" I heard someone scream, then a piece of rope hit the tiger and it ran off. I stood up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Raising my knuckle.

A man who looked, umm what's a nice way to explain him? LIKE A TRAMP came up to me. I shook his hand.

"Thank you,"

"Wow, by all that screaming I thought you were a girl," he choked while he laughed at me. "I'm Clayton,"

I went slightly red. "I'm Austin and I'm sc-" He started sniffing me.

"You smell new,"

"Of course I do, I'm fifteen! Me and my friends have been stuck on this island for three days,"

"You've got company?!" he randomly gave me a bear hug. "I've been stuck on this island alone for six months; boy I'm glad that I have human company,"

"SIX MONTHS? What have you been surviving on?"

"I've killed some animals, what have you been surviving on? Fish and fruit?"

I scratched my head. "No! I've eaten insects before," Although I didn't want to but still. **(1)**

"I was wondering if I could see your little friends,"

"Oh, yeah sure, right this way, Clayton,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Dez is forever winning. It's like he's cheating or something.

"HEY, GUYS COME OUT HERE!"

"That must be Austin," Trish smiled, we all followed he out of the tent. He was with a guy that looked middle aged and homeless.

"I've found a new friend," he pointed directly to the guy who was drinking from a coconut. "His name's Clayton,"

"He means that _I_ found him, screaming at a tiger," Clayton obviously thought that it was funny that Austin was probably nearly killed. I ran up to Austin.

"Austin," I looked at his large cut that was bleeding. "Oh my gosh are you okay?!"

He grinned. "Yes, Ally I'm fine. It's just a cut, see?" he touched his cut and showed me the blood on his finger which made me feel worse. Clayton whispered something into Austin's ear like 'is she your girlfriend or sister?' and Austin scratched his head like he usually does when he's embarrassed. Bandi was clinging onto Dez when Clayton jumped a little.

"What is that?!" he pointed to Bandi who mimicked him.

"He's our pet monkey," Austin explained. "I adopted him,"

Trish came over to us with a first aid kit. "I found a first aid kit in the water, it must've came from the safety boat," she handed it to me. I opened it up and tied a bandage around Austin's cut.

"Thanks, Ally,"

I smiled, the smell of the campfire took my eyes off Austin. Clayton made himself comfortable that he made a campfire. Austin followed me over to him and we took a seat on the cold sand. Clayton got his harmonica out.

"Who's up for a sing song?"

We all heated our marshmallows against the warm fire.

"A sing song?" Dallas spluttered. "Not me,"

Clayton patted Dallas' shoulder. "Oh come on, it will be fun!"

Dallas was amazed at the loss of Clayton's teeth and breath that he eventually gave in. "Alright, go on then,"

"YIPEEE!" he sat back in between me and Austin. "I'll start off and you guys say something that rhymes, okay?" He blew his harmonica, spitting in Trish's eye.

"Yeah, we get it," she wiped her eye.

"We're in a deserted island with some animals," he looked at me to continue.

"What rhymes with animals?" I questioned.

Clayton stood up, almost standing on a marshmallow. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing rhymes with animals…" Austin helped me out.

Clayton threw his harmonica and started yelling. "YES, DAFFODILS RHYMES WITH ANIMALS!"

I started chewing my hair. I don't like this guy; he's starting to seriously freak me out.

* * *

**A/N - (1) Magazines & Made-Up Stuff reference, anyone? Kind of.(:**

**Ugh, it's not showing all my reviews, is the same thing happening to you guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

~AUSTIN'S POV

What's up with this guy? Daffodils doesn't rhyme with animals. The rest of Team Austin are staring at me like it's my fault that Clayton's with us.

"Austin, you have to get rid of him," Trish ordered, watching him throw some rocks around the island.

"How? This is a small island and he saved my life!" I expressed, opening my mouth in shock as Clayton tried to climb a tree.

"At least I'm not the weirdest anymore," Dez joked.

"Well he is entertaining me," Dallas chuckled, throwing a marshmallow at him. Clayton managed to get the marshmallows into his mouth all the times Dallas threw them at him. I'm thinking that he hasn't been a hobo all of his life. I'm also wondering who he travelled with. He couldn't have travelled by himself, there must have been other people but he said that he hasn't had any human company. Why do I have a feeling that they starved to death? They couldn't have, could they? There's fruit and food around and Clayton 'killed' animals. Unless they all were vegetarians and refused to eat the animals food. That might have happened!

"The sooner we get off this island the better," Ally commented, we all nodded.

When Clayton stopped messing around I went up to him. "Hey, Clayton, it's getting kind of late and the rest of us want to go to sleep,"

He stood there and blinked like I was speaking gibberish.

"Okay, it was nice to see ya, Clayton goodnight!" I pushed him back into the woods. He was heavy but at least we got rid of him. Ally was waiting for me outside the tent.

"Hey, Austin do you want to talk for a bit by the lake? I mean the lake where the clean water is…"

"Okay,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

The lake is so beautiful. Austin and I are sitting on the rocks taking pictures of the view. Night at this island is amazing, it makes me feel better when I'm missing Dad. That's a benefit that us survivors have; we get a proper night time sunset.

"It's nice, just the two of us," Austin approved moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah, being in one tent can sometimes be claustrophobic," I looked down at the ground, hoping that he didn't think I didn't like being with him.

"Soo, we're taken a lot of pictures so what do you want to do?"

"You never answered the question,"

Austin hesitated a little. "What question?"

"You know, when did you have your first kiss?"

Austin scratched his head. "I haven't had mine yet,"

"You haven't?!" I tried not to act too surprised. "Me neither…"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I couldn't stop looking at Ally's lips. Our eyes finally met and I placed my hand under her chin gently pulling her closer. Before I knew it we were kissing. My first kiss was perfect and it was with my best friend, Ally Dawson. We smiled awkward and looked at the floor for a while until Ally got up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," she beamed.

"Goodnight, Als," I watched her wave at me as she went back to the tent. I'm going to take some more pictures.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

EEEEEPPPPPPP, I've finally had my first kiss with a guy that's my best friend! I hope I did it right, I mean, I didn't even say anything because I was speechless. It's 1AM and the rest of the gang are still sleeping. I didn't want to make it awkward again so I went to sleep.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

As soon as I woke up Dallas was literally the first thing I saw. He was looking at me like he knew something.

"You went out with Ally very late last night," Dallas whispered, trying not to let the others hear even though they were outside.

"Yes," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. Dallas opened them.

"Why do I have a feeling that you, I don't know – both kissed for ages…"

I looked more alert. "What?"

"Do I have to sing it out? Austin we all know how it goes: I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun, I wanna stay up all night and _find a girl and tell her she's the one_," **(1)**

"You're-"

"Or it could've been: Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when, when I should have kissed you," **(2)** Dallas was proper singing the words out, man.

I pushed him off my sleeping bag. "You need to stop listening to One Direction,"

Dallas touched his heart. "I don't know, man, sometimes songs relate to me. Anyway just make sure you don't break up and date another girl or else Ally will be singing Want U Back – ooh, I love the ending-"

"Does this sound like a yeah, shut your mouth,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Bandi is picking some bananas from the banana tree. He can be really helpful for a monkey, you know. Austin and Dallas are talking in the tent, they have been for a while now not that I'm interested at all. Dez has somehow trained Bandi to collect food for us and to peel bananas when he is rewarded one. People aren't kidding when they say that monkeys are smart

"What's for breakfast, Dez?" I sat down outside the tent and started reading the magazine. The smell of campfire made me wonder what we would be having. I'm hoping it's not fish AGAIN because I'm seriously getting fed up with it. Trish laid down in the sand and started sunbathing for some strange reason.

The food smelt stronger so I decided to get up and see what Dez was so busy on. "Hey, Dez I-" I screamed as I saw the hobo instead of Dez. The next thing I noticed was Austin standing behind me. "Hey, you can't just walk into our home and help yourself to our food!" he shouted. Clayton was eating a pancake that I didn't even know we had.

"I saved your life," he retorted.

Austin rolled his sleeves up. No one eats Austin's pancakes, no one. "I wouldn't care if you saved my life from a giant unicorn! Now, give me back my pancakes,"

Clayton shoved all of the pancakes into his mouth. "These pancakes are too good,"

I felt sorry for Austin, he looked really angry. "You idiot!" He almost slapped Clayton but Dallas, Dez and I stopped him.

"I'll be back for more tomorrow," he winked and walked away. Again, we had to refrain Austin.

"Team Austin meeting," he ordered. "NOW!"

* * *

**A/N - (1) - Up All Night (2) - I Should've Kissed You **

**Dez's voice: DRAMA! **

**Austin has anger issues sometimes.**


	7. Chapter 7

~AUSTIN'S POV

I closed the entrance of the tent. Dez, Dallas, Trish and Ally sat down and watched me slap my stick on my palm in anger.

"I'm so angry right now," I screamed. "He's such a…"

"Say it!" Trish said, devilishly.

"EVIL GUTLESS RAT!"

"Bet you feel better now don't you?" Dallas acknowledged, drinking some water from inside his hands.

"I'm sorry guys for my out lash, I was angry," I looked down at the floor, hoping that they'd forgive me.

"It's okay, Austin," Ally forgave. "He ate your pancakes,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

We're all thinking of ways to get back at Clayton. "We need to do something really bad, something that will make sure he'll never come back ever again. Something as bad as a 'kick me' sign!"

"Ally, we're not using that idea again," Austin objected. "I still have marks on my back from when _I_ had a 'kick me' sign on,"

"Then what can we do?" Dallas whined, giving Bandi a banana.

"We need time to think of a plan. For now just DON'T leave any food where he can see it," Austin pointed at everyone to make sure that he means it.

"Nahhhhhhh!" Trish answered, sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that some people tend to not listen," Austin stared at Dez who looked a little intimidated.

"It was an accident, okay?" Dez went to sit in a corner.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Next day and there's no sign of Clayton yet, even though it's 8.30. The others are asleep so it just leaves me. I've got a sharp stick and made myself a bow and arrow with some rope. Hahaha, once that hobo comes he wouldn't know what hit him! I knelt down, I watched as the figure finally arrived. He picked up the stale fish and as he was about to put it is his mouth I shot the stick at him. That got him! He fell to the ground, dropping it.

AUSTIN - 1 HOBO - 1

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I woke up to find Austin mumbling outside. He's voice sounded like he was worried, I didn't know whether to see if he was alright. Dallas, Dez and Trish are still asleep so I'm going to see what all the noise is about.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"OH MY-"

I turned around and discovered Ally standing next to me with her mouth covered. Clayton was just lying there on the floor unconscious and I don't know what to do. I explained everything that to Ally and she took the stick out of his leg which led to bleeding.

"You need to do CPR," Ally whispered.

"Are you mad?" I backed away from him. "I'd rather him stay on the floor, dead, with a gun,"

"Austin, what happened to sweet, caring Austin?"

I didn't say anything.

Ally sighed. "I'll get Dez to do it," she walked back into the tent.

Bandi stumbled out of the tent so I picked him up. I felt way too bad to see Ally's face again so I decided to take a hike. Usually you should always walk with someone else and last time I almost got killed by a tiger but I really couldn't care less. The sun was shining bright so I thought that now would be a great time to go topless. - for my own sake that I don't feel sick of course, not because of Ally…

I found a perfect peaceful place to stay so I sat down with Bandi and started engraving things into the sand with a banana.

_You can never just be friends with someone you fell in love with._

_Austin Loves Ally _

I wrote that when Bandi wasn't looking because he would be laughing at me right this minute. Next to our names I drew a stickman couple, I can't say that I'm good at art but it's not that bad. Bandi noticed that I was down so he chattered and sat on my lap.

"I wish we could be more than friends," I told him. "Every time I talk to her I have to always say something stupid. I wish I could be like Dallas, he's awesome. To be honest, I won't be surprised if they started dating. They match like hot chocolate and marshmallows, Ally and I match like chalk and cheese, ugh,"

Bandi started to groom my hair. He feels me.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Where's Austin, Ally?" Dallas interrogated, watching Dez do CPR on Clayton.

"How am I supposed to know?" It came out a bit meaner than I wanted it to.

"He's gone walkabouts, hasn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Are you serious, Ally? You both need to sort things out man; you're worse than a married couple. How is it going to be when you two actually date?" Dallas started walking, I followed him.

"What do you mean?" I was slightly confused. "Austin doesn't like me like that,"

"Oh, pleaseee…"

"I don't believe you!" I had no idea where we were going but since we were already far away from the tent I didn't want to go back.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm having a swim in the ocean with Bandi, he's a pretty good swimmer! Swimming always makes me feel better. It's a good way to feel relaxed and a good way to stay clean! No whining or moaning, just the sound of the water splashing and Bandi and I enjoying myself.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Hey, Ally, do you believe me now?" Dallas called, I walked over to him.

"What?"

He pointed to the ground.

"You can never just be friends with someone you fell in love with. Austin Loves Ally," I was silent after I read that. "He couldn't have written that, could he?"

"That's Austin for you," Dallas picked up a banana peel. "He always hides his feelings,"

"We're best-"

"Ally, people's feelings change. Take Dez and Trish for example, they have argued less lately – they'll probably get together soon," He helped he walk on a log to go into the woods.

"…and who will you end up with?"

"Probably scrapbook girl,"

We both shuddered. Our next entrance led to an ocean, Dallas and I stood by it. Austin almost scared the life out of me when his head popped out of the water.

"Hi, Dallas… hey, Ally," Austin waved, his muscles and his six pack was on show, can he not?

"Hey, Austin," Dallas knew that I was in a trance. "What's up with that not you left in the sand?"

"What note?"

"See, I told you it wasn't him so let's go," I was about to head back but Dallas caught hold of my wrist and stopped me.

"Austin, we read the note, it said that you love Ally,"

Austin scratched his head.

"Austin, do you like me? Because I felt that the kiss meant something,"

"You two kissed? I knew it!" Dallas, being the dork he is, high fived himself.

"Of course it meant something, Ally," Austin got out of the water and stood next to me. He took my hand. "I love you, Ally Dawson, I don't know if you feel the same way about me but I really do,"

* * *

**A/N - Nice quote there, Austin.**

**Btw, Dallas is smart in this fanfic, unlike the other.**


	8. Chapter 8

~AUSTIN'S POV

"I do feel the same way, Austin," Ally agreed, beaming.

"Really?" I said, relieved. "You do?"

"Yeah…"

Ally and I stared at each other.

"Okay, if you two are going to kiss, can you do it quick please? We've got an unconscious guy next to our tent," I forgot about Dallas and Bandi, who was standing there.

It was awkward but we still kissed.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Clayton's okay now but he can't remember much. He doesn't even know what happened or why he's even on this island. I'm really worried about how hard he got hit with a stick. We don't have any bad weapons so how could that hurt that much?

"I hope he's okay," I wailed, watching Dez put a blanket over him

"It didn't hit him that much I swear," Austin protested. "He's faking!"

"Austin, you hit him on purpose right?" Dez stated.

"Yeah but-"

"Then you are guilty,"

"I don't want to go to jail, I did nothing-"

"Austin, we were supposed think of a plan that wouldn't hurt him," Dallas lectured.

Austin looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Are you against me too?"

"Austin, I…" I didn't know what to say.

He sighed. "…and I thought our relationship was just getting better," Austin walked off somewhere so I went into the tent.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I sat on the log next to Dallas, admiring the campfire.

"Austin –"

"Dallas, thanks for trying but not everyone is good in relationships. I'm better off alone, that way I won't be able to hurt anyone," I muttered.

"You can be the most romantic person I know to Ally," Dallas disagreed. "Remember at Cassidy's pool party when she said that Ally was a loser? You stuck up for her and said that she was the most perfect person you knew. Remember when Ally was sick and while everyone was laughing her you escorted her to the medical room even though the teacher said no? It doesn't matter if you were best friends at that time; it was still something that most best friends wouldn't do. Austin, I don't want you to be in the friend zone forever. The person you're most capable with is Ally, you should just give her a chance,"

"Something will go wrong, I just know it," I wiped a tear hoping that Dallas wouldn't see but I'm sure he did.

"Austin, you're like a little brother to me. Yes, we may argue a lot but that's life right? When life gives you lemons, make lemonade,"

I smiled at him. "Thanks, bro, I love you,"

"Love you too, man,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Ally, can I talk to you?" I turned around and noticed that Austin was outside the tent.

I got up. "What do you want, Austin?" I exclaimed. He took me over to the other side of the tent.

"I'm sorry,"

"Austin, you said that you wanted to be more than friends but like every time we talk you just leave me hanging?" I couldn't just accept his apology again.

He wondered around in circles a bit. "I don't know, I'm just scared,"

"Scared?"

Austin stood still. "Well, if our relationship goes wrong I'm afraid that we'll never talk again. You're my best friend and I didn't want to jeopardise that,"

"Nothing's scarier than fear itself, I love you, Austin – I love you as a best friend but I don't think we're stable enough to be anything more at the moment,"

"So, what are you saying?"

A tear rolled down my eye. "I'm sorry, Austin,"

Austin scratched his head. "Don't worry, it was my fault thinking that we we're ready," he turned around and started walking away from me.

"Austin wait…"

He turned around and stopped. "I've said everything that I've had to say, I love you, Allyson Dawson," Austin's figure started to fade away. My body felt weak, on the floor was a note. I picked it up and it read:

_You're the best girlfriend ever. I love you and I'll change for the better. You mean everything to me and I never want to lose you._

"Ally?" Dallas was behind me. "What happened?"

"I called it off, Austin and I broke up," I didn't even know if he fully understood me because I was bawling with tears.

"He'll come back," he gave me a hug.

"What if he's gone for real though? It would be all my fault!"

Dallas wiped my tears. "He's a tough guy, he'll be okay,"

"Do you think so?"

Dallas smiled at me. "I know so,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

My best friend dumped me. I give up. I just want to die here so no one would laugh at me at school. Dallas doesn't know much more than me at girls. Every time I take his advice something goes wrong. It's like I'm jinxed or something. I should have never gone into that room; I wish that I could just reverse the time when we were all friends that were going on vacation together. Clayton should've hit me, not the other way round. They probably think I'm coming back, I'm not – they don't deserve me. I'm a stupid blonde, yep I said it.

I'm at the edge of a cliff and I'm about to fall. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Just a couple more steps and this is it. Goodbye world, it's been fun.

Wait.

I can't just leave Team Austin like this. I'm their leader; I should be supporting them not the other way round.

"Well, well, well, who have we here?"

I quickly turned around. "Clayton?"

He walked closer to me. "Yes it is," he grabbed my shirt. "You almost killed me you scumbag,"

"I'm sorry!" He grabbed on to me so tightly my feet were off the ground.

"I'm going to get my revenge and you've made it easier," he showed me the bottom of the cliff. Clayton wasn't nice and innocent anymore.

"You wouldn't,"

"I'm going to kill you, Austin Moon. Your friends would think that you committed suicide and that would be it,"

AUSTIN – 1 HOBO – 2

* * *

**A/N - This has to be the saddest part of a story I've ever written:(**


	9. Chapter 9

~ALLY'S POV

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Dallas ordered, clenching his hands together.

"This is all my fault," I cried.

Austin was hanging by Clayton's hand at the end of a cliff. He was trying to escape but he couldn't.

"Ally, Dallas, just go," Austin whimpered. "I can handle this myself,"

"One more word and you're going," Clayton threatened.

"I said let go of him, he doesn't deserve this,"

Clayton laughed. "He doesn't deserve this? Well Austin obviously thinks he does, he was going to fall all by himself,"

I started crying again. "Austin, is this true? You were going to kill yourself because of me?"

Austin tried to get a word out but for some reason he didn't answer.

Dallas looked at me then pushed me back lightly. "Ally, I'll handle this, go back to the camp,"

"I can't, no, you can't-"

"Ally, please,"

I nodded then walked back to camp like Dallas told me to do.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin, why would you do this?" Dallas scolded; his face was filled with anger.

"I said that he couldn't speak," Clayton reminded.

"Oh shut up, just give him a minute, I need to talk to him,"

Clayton dropped me to the corner of the cliff, if I didn't hold onto the branch I would've fell.

"I'm useless, Dallas," I exclaimed, looking down.

"Austin, look at me," I turned to face him. "Ally was already worried and you decided to do this?"

"It's not like she would've cared, she doesn't give a toss about me or my feelings at all. You're not always right you know,"

"Of course she does, you're best friends!"

"Were. I guess this island really changes who you are," I walked closer to Dallas who was crying just as much as I was. "Tell Ally I love her,"

"Austin, you're fifteen! You have the rest of your life ahead of you to find out who's right for you. Just because we're on this stupid island doesn't mean that we can't act the same way as we did in Miami. Austin, I'm not going to give you another speech because you didn't listen to it. This isn't Ally's fault at all, it's mine. I'm so sorry,"

I stood still and smirked. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade,"

"You're not going through with this are you?"

I turned to Clayton who was crying too for some reason.

"I don't want to die yet, you can't make me. I'm not scared of you anymore,"

He wiped his tears with his shirt. "That was beautiful. I wish I had a friendship like you two,"

Dallas tapped my shoulder. "It's not a friendship, it's a bromance,"

"I'm sorry Austin Moon, please forgive me,"

"I will forgive you,"

Clayton gave me a thumbs up sign. "Great because I thought that I'd have to dance it out like…" He showed us some dance moves but as we told him to stop before we was about to do the moonwalk but then he, he…

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"AUSTIN YOU'RE BACK!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug as I saw him come back to the tent with Dallas. They were unharmed and I was so happy that Austin was okay.

"Yes," Austin remarked, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry about-"

"It's cool, I think I'm going to go to bed early today," he walked into the tent.

Dallas looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Austin?"

"He's in shock. Clayton fell down the cliff,"

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

Dallas sighed. "Yes, that could've been Austin, Ally. I don't think you should talk to him for a while,"

"He's my best friend!" There was no way I couldn't speak to Austin after this incident,"

"Ally, he almost committed suicide, please, just leave him alone,"

I nodded. "Okay,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm curled up in my sleeping bag secretly crying. I miss Mom and Dad, I want to go home. I can't take it any longer. This island is messing up my mind, it's making me crazy and I don't know what I might do to myself. Seeing Clayton fall and imagining that it was me made my stomach turn. The fall was actually longer than I thought it would be and the fact that Dallas saved me made me want to thank him. I didn't care what anyone thought about me dying, I just wanted to leave. I felt unwanted, idiotic and meaningless. My body is started to get weak from the lack of food and I don't know how long we will all last. If someone doesn't save us soon we might just be a goner. Ally came into the tent with some water and fish.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you but I wanted to give you some food," she muttered, placing it down by my sleeping bag.

I sipped the water. "Thank you," I tried to smile.

Ally smiled back and went looking for Dez for something. I noticed that I was given more fish than usual. Normally we're given the same amount or even sometimes smaller.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

We're toasting marshmallows by the fire. It feels weird without Austin trying to leave his in for the longest and boasting because it was crispy brown. No one was talking; I think they're all in shock because of what happened. The marshmallows are running low so I don't think that there's going to be anything to do for fun here. Bandi's mourning about Austin and he's refusing every banana that we offer him.

"Okay, guys we can't just sit here and break down," Trish disapproved. "We need to keep staying strong,"

"My best friend almost committed suicide, how can I stay strong?" Dallas argued, shoving the stick into the marshmallow.

"He didn't get hurt though did he?"

"Yes," I groaned. "I hurt his feelings,"

"Ally, this isn't all your fault," Dez emphasized. "I just had to pull that rope off. I didn't know that it would end up like this!"

"I want my dad, he would know exactly what to do," I finished off my marshmallow.

"Well, we need to be mature and prove to everyone that we can look after ourselves," Trish tried to improve the mood but we were all still down. "Oh the joys of this island,"

* * *

**A/N - Things are getting better.**


	10. Chapter 10

~AUSTIN'S POV

It's morning and I'm starting to feel better. The fact that no one is there to look after Clayton is horrible. Dallas is refusing to see him, the others don't want to and they won't let me. I'm eating bananas with Bandi and watching the others continue to build a boat thingy. Bandi is happy that I'm okay and he's been getting better at finding fruit. It's going to be a hard time for me to say goodbye to him when we leave. I honestly don't know how I'll do it.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Why isn't Austin helping?" Dez moaned, watching him play with Bandi.

"Because he doesn't have to," Dallas answered, starting the base off with sticks and twigs. "Trish, pass me the rope,"

Trish was laying down sunbathing, it wasn't even that sunny. "Kind of busy right now," I took the sunglasses off her. She gave Dallas the rope then laid back down. Dallas rolled his eyes but still continued to tie the sticks together.

"So, how long till we set sail?" I tried to brighten up the mood.

"I think we'll be better off sending a note in a bottle," Dallas was being sarcastic, I hope.

"Hehehe, good one, Dallas!" That was awkward

Austin made me jump by the feel of him breathing. "Hey, what's going on?" he moved next to Dallas as if he was ignoring me.

"Not much to be honest, the boat is literally failing,"

"Oh," Austin stared at the totally unfinished boat. "It would be awesome to get back to school and tell everyone what happened!"

"Yeah, no one would believe us," Dallas smirked.

"Cassidy would probably think that we were exaggerating," I joined in.

Austin didn't say anything.

"Hey, Austin, do you wanna explore the island with me later?" Dallas broke the silence.

"Yes," Austin grinned.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, pushing my way through the leaves and vines in the jungle.

"I'm curious at where Clayton came from," Dallas announced, chopping some of the vines of with a sharp object.

"I am looking forward to this,"

"Me too,"

We reached a part of the island that we haven't seen before, it was small and there was a homemade bed with shelter and a place where he did his business. I went over to the bed. It felt so soft; I was worried that I might break it. Clayton made this? He must have had a special gift or something. If my mom didn't bring sleeping bags we would probably been sleeping on the ground.

"Dallas, do you think that we'll be here forever?" I whispered, doubtfully. "I'm getting worried,"

"Austin, if the school hasn't noticed that we're gone then they'll obviously be in trouble for leaving their students," Dallas explained. "The school probably has forgotten about us. I swear Mr Conley doesn't even like us…"

"Ugh, you're probably right, that sucks! I bet if it was Trent everyone would be crying and hoping that he's okay," I've just noticed that next to the bed was a letter, it was signed by Clayton.

"Is that a letter?" Dallas sat next to me. "Read it!"

I laughed.

"Dear Survivors,

You've probably been here for a couple of days and you're already starting to crumble. Did you think that you'd be on a holiday break with your mates? Well, I did so you're not the only one. I've left some survival things to improve my hunger. I wasn't alone when I came here and the others wouldn't let me have their food so I took care of them. Next step is that blonde boy, he's so whiney and annoying, what's his name? Aston? Austin. This food will stay with me and if anyone decides to touch it then they'll regret it…"

Dallas dug out the box from under the sand. He opened it to find a supply of food. Fruit, meat _and_ my pancakes!

"This is freaking me out, Dallas, he wanted to kill me,"

"He's dead now, Austin," Dallas carried the box as if it was officially his.

"Yeah but that's extra creepy! Last night, it felt as if he was still there,"

"Austin, he fell down a cliff, we saw the blood – he's gone, okay? Do you want me to show you him?"

I shuddered. "Er, no thanks, bro,"

"Alright, let's go find some more stuff then," I followed him out of Clayton's old place.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"That's a butterfly,"

"No, it's a love heart,"

Dez and I are cloud watching. Since I'm the best cloud watcher in town he doesn't have anything on me. He doesn't even have a clue what half of them actually are. He thought that a dog was a horse, Dez needs to get better.

"Ally, I don't understand how this is fun," Dez complained

"This is fun, Dez," I protested. "You just need to get better at it!"

"Wow, Ally, you must be very upset that Austin isn't talking to you,"

That was harsh, but it was kind of true unfortunately.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"I like hanging with you, Dallas," I urged. "No stress, just us hanging out,"

"I like hanging out with you too," Dallas stood on a bug. "We haven't really done anything together for a while now. This is cool,"

"You know, when we get back to Miami we should do something fun," I was hoping that he wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, just the two of us. No girls right?"

"Of course not, sometimes I get fed up of them," I picked some coconuts.

"Same, I wish they'd just leave me alone,"

"I feel you,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Trish and Dez have been talking for ages! I don't even know what about but they're not shouting or anything so I think they're getting along? They've left me with the monkey and he's being feisty. I think he wants to know what they're talking about too. I would get him to spy on them and tell me everything, but he doesn't speak English which is a bummer. I think I'm going to go in!

* * *

**A/N - Yess! My reviews are starting to show and I can't kill off Austin, everyone would be a reckless mess, especially Dallas and Ally. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

~AUSTIN'S POV

"It's quiet, too quiet," Dallas muttered as we returned back to the camp. I would understand why Trish and Dez would be quiet but Ally? She usually always has something to say, she always keeps the conversation going. I wish we could talk to each other again. Dallas looked for them next to them near the ocean while I decided to go under the shelter. They were playing card games which wasn't unusual.

"Hey, guys can I play?" I commented.

"Sure," Dez approved.

I sat next to Ally and picked out some cards. "Hey, Ally, got any jacks?"

Ally looked astonished. "You spoke to me,"

I scratched my head. "Er, no I didn't,"

"Go fish,"

I sighed then picked out another card.

"Dez, you got any threes?"

"Yep, I have the three of spades, three of hearts…" Dez looked for more but he only had the two. Ally put her hand out and he gave them to her. "Great doing business with you,"

"Have you played before?" I thought that she seemed to know the rules well.

"Yeah, my mom and I used to play,"

"Awe,"

Trish started fanning the cards to her face – does she think she's in Florida? Dallas came in literally soaking wet. Bandi chattered at him.

"Hi, it's raining," he stammered, getting the water out of his top. Dez threw him a blanket. "Thanks, Dez,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Are you alright, Dallas?" I sniggered, watching him dry his hair with the blanket.

"No, I'm not okay," Dallas grunted. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing Go Fish," Austin indicated, pointing at the stack of cards in the middle. "We'll, I don't know what Trish is doing…"

Trish was completely bored and decided to fall asleep on my sleeping bag. I don't think much amuses Trish except from when she is laughing at others. She probably expected us to play something more fun like Truth or Dare again.

"I'll take Trish's place, I don't think she'll mind," Dallas took her cards away from her face.

Austin checked his cell phone. "Still no connection, great,"

"No, Austin there is no router or even electricity here,"

"It's not funny; my mom sent me a text message saying that she hopes I'm having fun but guess what? I'm not!" Austin laid down. "I can't even text her back telling her to take me home,"

"You think that's bad? My dad has texted me saying that if I don't like it here or if I feel homesick he's just a phone call away," He really did say that and Austin thought that his was worst – it wasn't!

"Hey, guys can we stop moaning?" Dez demanded. We looked at him shocked and forgetting that he was there. He sighed, dropped his cards then closed his eyes.

"I feel really bad," Austin faced me.

"Why?"

"Your dad must really care about you,"

"Yes, he does,"

"I see,"

"I bet your mom and dad gets over protective when you invite a girl over…"

"No, the only girl I've invited round was my cousin and she doesn't really act like one,"

"Austin, promise me we won't fight again?"

His faced dropped. "I can't promise anything, Ally,"

"Oh okay, we're still friends right?"

"Yes we are,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Just friends, the beginning or the end? How do we make sense when we're on our own? **(1)**

Why did that song suddenly appear in my head?! Get it out.

"Ally, are you feeling okay? You look kind of red," I notified, feeling her forehead.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she literally legged it outside.

Dallas and I sat there confused.

"You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me, this love sick thing. I like serious relationships and, uh, a girl like me don't stay single for long-" I cut Dallas off at his dreadful accent there.

"Shut up Dallas, she could be seriously ill," I dictated.

"I'm only joking, Austin but after you started talking about that 'friend' thing she suddenly felt sick?"

I tried not to laugh. "What? You think she caught a love bite? She's probably homesick,"

"Well, she was your first kiss, ew," Dallas curled under his sleeping bag.

"Ally's not ew!"

"I was on about you,"

I threw a banana at him and Bandi chattered. Oh, yeah, bow down to King Austin, peasants!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Nobody swim in the lake for a while," I went to lay down in Trish's sleeping bag.

"What's wrong?" Dallas questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I ate too many fish," Yep, too many fish.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"See? She ate too many fish," Wow, Ally's a quick sleeper. She sleeps like a princess.

"Are you stupid? She was lying," Dallas sneered.

"I am not stupid and I'm not trusting you on love anymore, Dallas, not until you're in a relationship yourself,"

"Fine but when it's the school prom you'll end up with the monkey,"

"He's a guy…"

"I prove my point,"

"You're mean to me sometimes," I blew the mini fireplace out.

"You're never mean to me which is awesome. Goodnight, Austin,"

"Night, ermmm…" I couldn't think of a good comeback.

"I'll let you think of one tomorrow because you're bad at it,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

_"You said that you loved me, Ally,"_

_"I still mean it!"_

_"Baby, no you don't, you'll have to pay for that now,"_

_"No, please don't hurt me,"_

_"Why not? Haven't you hurt me enough?"_

I woke up hyperventilating and moved my sleeping bag next to Austin. I think I must have woken him up by accident.

"Austin, can I sleep next to you? I had a bad dream," I muttered.

"Of course you can," Austin shared his blanket with me. "It will keep you warm,"

"Thank you, Austin,"

He shrugged. "You would do the same to me if I had a bad dream,"

I nodded. "Yeah," After I laughed to death.

Austin's blanket is really warm. He must get pretty cool stuff since his parents work in a mattress store…

* * *

**A/N - I'm early today! (1) - Reference to Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber. Congrats if you knew where the other song reference was from.(:**

**If you review then you're awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

~AUSTIN'S POV

Dez, Dallas, Trish and I woke up late this morning. As soon as Dez woke up he ran to the toilet. My cell phone battery is low which sucks but there's no point because I only really use it as a torch. Ally was still sleeping besides me. She must be having a better dream because she is smiling.

"Hey, Austin, let's go get some more water," Dallas suggested.

"I can't move," I remarked.

"Austin…"

"No, really, I can't," I tried to remove Ally's arms that were wrapped around my waist.

"You put her arms there,"

"Haha, maybe,"

Dallas came over and carefully moved Ally's arms to my blanket. I got up and covered Ally up more with my side. I watched Ally until Dallas pulled me away.

When we reached the lake Dallas handed me a bucket. The water looked clean so that was a good start. I knelt down and placed the bucket into the clear water. From my eyes it looked like Dallas wasn't even doing anything.

"Are you going to help or…?

Dallas crossed his arms. "No, I've been doing it all week,"

Once the bucket was filled I carried it back to the tent.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

It was nice waking up to fresh water. I'm sure when Dez is cooking he doesn't use clean water, I think he uses the salty water to give it more taste. It's a shame that the lake water isn't warm though, we have to boil it ourselves and that takes like forever! Dez, Trish and Austin are playing some sort of game with Bandi so I went over to Dallas to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas waved at me as I came over.

"Hi, Dallas, what are you doing?" I tried to look interested.

He hammered down some wood to the boat in making. "Just fixing the boat,"

"Okay…" I watched him. "Do you need any help?"

He laughed at me. "Help? I thought you would be playing hide and seek like them," Dallas pointed to Dez who was hiding behind a pine tree.

"No," I really wanted to play but I couldn't just leave now.

"Alright then," He passed me some large planks of wood, they were so heavy that I almost dropped them but I managed to keep my cool.

"You can shape the wood for me; they need to be equal,"

"I can do that!" I sat down and took the pen knife that Dallas apparently 'found'.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally, where did you find that knife?" I interrogated, taking it off her and lightly feeling its point.

"Dallas found it," she answered, snatching it from me.

I turned to Dallas who wasn't even watching Ally. "You gave her a knife?"

"It's a pen knife," he corrected. "Look at its cool features, Dez gave it to me,"

I watched Ally try to shape the plank. "Don't hurt yourself,"

"Austin, Ally is a very careful girl, go play hide and seek with the others again,"

"Dallas, she's-"

Ally turned around and looked up at me. "Austin, I can look after myself. Go have fun,"

"Whatever," I turned around and walked over to Trish.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Austin can be so… ugh," I snapped, not realising that I have stabbed small holes into the plank.

"He just wants you to be safe," Dallas sighed.

"Why? He acts like he's still my boyfriend when he's not!"

"I don't know why, he's just weird like that,"

"How come you're like the opposite of Austin? You're so laidback and… different,"

I swear Dallas blushed a little then. "Well, opposites attract,"

"Yeah, I see," I finished shaping the last plank and put it aside.

"Hey, you did it," Dallas broke the silence, awkwardly.

"Yep, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to be honest,"

"Haha, that's great, Ally!" He took the planks and hammered each of them down. I don't understand how he is getting all of these nails. Dez must have provided them to him as well, wow he really is prepared. "They fit like a glove, thank you,"

"No problem, I like helping out so if you need any more help just ask,"

"Ally, can you, err, get me a bamboo stick?

"Sure,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I was watching Dallas and Ally deviously. Why does it look like they're _flirting_? The way Ally's doing everything he asks and stuff. Soon it will be 'oh, will you keep me company in bed, Ally?' Every time I try to get involved something bad happens or it turns into an argument. I don't like how they're acting and it's making me, jealous. I'll probably be left with no one when we leave this island, not even Cassidy would want me. Any second now I'm going to go crazy and when I'm crazy it's really not a nice sign.

"Austin, are you okay?" I didn't know that Trish was watching me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, I don't know, because you've totally squished Bandi's banana with your hands,"

"Oh," I gave the unappealing (get it?) banana back to him, he looked angry. "Sorry, Bandi,"

Next thing I knew was that Ally had gone somewhere so I stormed up to Dallas.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

Dallas stood up. "What, I'm working on the boat that you guys didn't even bother to help with,"

"No, not that, why are you flirting with _my_ girl?"

"Flirting? She isn't your girl and why would I do that?" Dallas looked slightly offended but he was!

"I saw you both and from my point of view it looked as if you guys were a happy couple,"

"Austin, you're crazy!"

I muttered something rude and took the pen knife. Dallas is my best friend, why would he do this to me? This isn't fair, he has everything that I don't have and when I wanted just one thing he decided to take that too? I don't understand. Does he like Ally as well? Has he kept this a secret?!

* * *

**A/N - Dun, dun, dun. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

~ALLY'S POV

"Is Austin in a mood again?" I groaned, giving Dallas the bamboo stick.

"Yes," Dallas took it.

"Why?"

"Something stupid,"

I bet it was something that he shouldn't have gotten so worked up about. Sometimes Austin can be a bit over the top. He should chill more and learn to enjoy himself.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm bleeding, I couldn't help it. I'm so stupid, it won't stop and I don't know what to do. If I go back it would be obvious that I have done something to myself but if I stay here I'll probably do something worse. Instead of going back I decided to lie down and think.

_What would life be like if I didn't exist?_

_Would Cassidy and Ally be friends?_

_Would Dallas be dating Ally?_

So many questions passed through my head and I had no answer to them. Why do the clouds look as if they're turning into a giant piece of cotton candy? Uh, I don't feel too good.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"I've fed up of this!" Dallas yelled. I followed him as he went looking for Austin. We've been walking for miles and we have no idea where he is. As we were about to give up we found a few strands of blonde hair. Austin wasn't that far away so we went the direction that it was pointing in.

"AUSTIN!" Dallas cried, we ran up to him. He was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my gosh," I panicked. "Shall I get Dez?"

Dallas looked at Austin's arm which was full of scars. It was obvious that he was fine like ten minutes ago because the blood was still fresh and it smelt.

"No, you do you know CPR?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"DO IT THEN,"

Dallas startled me so I bent down and started doing chest comparisons. Dallas took Austin's phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

"Hello, this is an emergency; my best friend's not breathing!"

Dallas and I were both crying.

"I don't know, he started cutting himself and I found him unconscious. We're stuck on a deserted island; we have been for almost a week. Please help him?! I don't know exactly where we are but we were supposed to go to Mexico for a school trip and-"

I snatched the cell phone. "Please, help us, we want to go home!"

"What's the name of your friend, sweetie?"

"He's called Austin Moon and this island has made him go insane! We go to Marino High School, please just get us we're begging you!"

"Is there only three of you?"

"No, there's my friends Dez , Trish and a monkey,"

"Well send a helicopter over to you, stay calm and stick together. Austin is going to be okay,"

* * *

~SPECTATOR'S POV

The helicopter arrived very quickly. Austin was taken away with an oxygen mask and Ally was in tears seeing him be put on a bed that was wheeled into the helicopter. He still wasn't breathing but Dez, Trish and Dallas went inside. Ally begged the paramedics to let her bring Bandi because he was the only thing Austin had that meant something to him. They did bring him but only because we was sick. Dez tried to hide the fact that there was another body but they found Clayton and he was dead. Bandi sat on Ally's lap for the rest of the journey and no one spoke unless the paramedic asked them questions. Dallas admitted to them all knowing Clayton before he died and he described him as a psycho. He also said that he tried to kill Austin and that it was suspected that he killed other people too. Less than an hour later the helicopter landed and they were sent to hospital. Austin's parents were waiting for them all and after Dallas told them what happened they gave Ally a horrible look.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin's been doing very well. Mike and Mimi couldn't face seeing Austin in such a state and could only look at him for about a second without bursting into tears.

"Doctor, please can I go and see my friend?" I sniffled.

"Of course you can," the doctor answered.

"That should be you not our poor Austin!" Mimi snapped. Mike pushed out of the door. I closed it behind them and Austin and I were left alone. I sat on the chair allocated next to Austin's bed. The heart monitor wasn't beating. He's dead and it's all my fault.

"Austin, I'm so sorry, I can't believe that this is all my fault. I didn't know that you really liked me like that. I just was scared, I mean, no one has ever said that they loved me before. When you stuck up for me all those times in front of Cassidy made me feel as if you meant something to me. If I didn't do all the things you told me to like sign up for cloud watching, join mathletes or sing up for the talent show I didn't think I'd ever do it myself. You mean everything to me, Austin and your parents will probably hate me for saying this but I love you!"

I couldn't carry on but I held Austin's hand tightly trying to stop myself from bawling. A tear landed on Austin's hand and before I could wipe it off it dissolved. My face was on my knees, I couldn't bear looking at him anymore.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

I moved my head and looked at the heart monitor – it's going off, that could only mean one thing…

"You love me?"

"AUSTIN!" I gave him the biggest hug and everyone came running into the room.

"Is everything okay?" the doctor question, worried.

"Austin, you're awake!" Trish acknowledged.

"Yeah, Austin's back!" Dez cheered.

"Austin, you're…" Dallas gave Austin a hug and Austin smirked.

"Of course I'm back; I couldn't just leave like this. I'm not ready to die and apparently I wasn't the only one that thought that,"

Mike and Mimi came over literally pushed me and Dallas out of the way.

"Austin, you're made it? We never doubted you!" Mike claimed. Austin wasn't completely sure that they were telling him the truth but they gave him some tea which made him happy.

The doctor took the tea off of Austin. "If you all don't mind we'd like to do some tests on, Austin,"

"Of course, doctor," Mike, Mimi, Dez, Dallas and Trish walked out. Austin waved at me.

I finally had the courage to say. "Yes, I do…"

Austin smiled; I smiled back then slowly closed the door behind myself.

Austin made it and I'm so happy that everything turned out okay. Well, he just needs to do some tests first.

* * *

**A/N - :D**


	14. Chapter 14

~AUSTIN'S POV

After my tests were done I was allowed to get out of the bed. I didn't know what exactly the time was so I asked Dez. He said that it was time for us to go home, smart move. Dad's called the school and he's shouting at them down the phone. He was so loud that he had to go outside because he was bothering the patients. It's not like it was exactly their fault though but since he has already ranted I don't want him to stop. Ally's gone with Trish to see how Bandi's doing so I'm sitting in between Dallas and Dez. I think Dallas is mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I muttered, looking down at the floor.

Dallas showed me my arm. "Why? Austin, I'm not being inconsiderate but I think you need to get help,"

"Austin doesn't need help!" Dez denied. "He just needs extra care," I was going to say thank you but he can forget it.

"Yes and that's help, Dez. Austin, I'm afraid that you're going to go to sleep and never wake up again. Your parents are fine with it,"

"Counselling, how wonderful,"

The doctor came into the room and called my name. I stood up and went over to him. Mom and Dad did the same.

"Is our son okay?" Mom cried.

"Yes, Austin is fine but it seems like he has had gotten depression on his trip," he explained. "You will need to give him a lot of love and attention to get him back on his feet. Some days off at school may help,"

"Our Austin is… depressed?" Dad grabbed my hand, making me almost fall over.

"I'm afraid so, here's some antidepressants for Austin, make sure he takes them," the doctor looked at me. "Is that understood, Mr Moon?" He gave them to Mom. "Make sure Austin doesn't take an overdose, if he's really depressed make sure he comes to see me right away and we'll try to sort something out,"

"No, I don't want to take those stupid drugs!" I said that a bit too loud because people were starting to stare.

Dad put his hands on my shoulders. "Austin, we only want to do what's best for you,"

"Dad, I don't need help – I swear, see?" I tried to force a smile. "I'm feeling better already,"

"Austin," Mom began. "We want to help you, you're a mess!"

"For goodness sake, I don't need any of you!"

I stormed out of the hospital.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Trish and I came into the hallway. I'm sure I heard Austin shouting at someone or something. His parents were left shocked.

"I'll go and talk to him," Dallas went outside.

I wanted to see if he was okay but I had to see Bandi. Thankfully he's okay but since none of us will be able to care for a monkey at home we'll have to keep him at an animal place. We'll be able to see him as much as we want but I'm going to miss him.

"Is Austin okay?" I asked his parents.

"Apparently not," his mom sighed. "He'll be fine after a good night's sleep,"

"Oh, well tell Austin I hope he feels better soon,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Mom wouldn't let me go to school no matter how many times I asked. She said that I had to go to counselling and she got the last word, end of. It was nice being back in the warmth, having a hot shower and eating something other than fish, bananas and marshmallows. Dad thinks that I've lost way too much weight and he literally gave me everything for breakfast. He didn't even give me any pancakes! I only ate most of it so I could avoid the antidepressants but he didn't forget about it. Mom gave me a glass of water and a pill.

"Mom…" I tried to put my charms on but she wasn't buying it.

"Austin, if I have to feed it to you myself I will but since you're fifteen I reckon you can do it yourself," Dad said, watching me from across the room.

"Please, sweetie?"

I slowly put the pill into my mouth and washed it down with water. I sighed.

"There's my prince," She put the bottle away. _Baby come back!_

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I met Dallas at the front of the school gate. It's weird Austin not being here with us but I'm happy that he's going to be alright. Everyone's boasting about the trip to Mexico. Trent's saying that he met hot girls and had the best tacos ever. Dallas and I continued to walk into school and guess what? Cassidy was there playing with her new lip gloss.

"Oh look who it is, Ally Boreson," she pretended to yawn, he minty breath made Dallas cough.

"Leave me alone," I ordered.

"I love how you all decided to ditch the trip to Mexico, you would've loved the nerd gallery," the girls behind her began to laugh. Why hasn't Dallas stuck up for me yet? Austin would by now.

"Just ignore her, Ally," Dallas whispered.

"Oh, where's your dumb blonde friend? Did he die on the way home? Or did he commit because he couldn't stand your whiney voice?"

A tear streamed down my face.

"How about you apply your lip gloss quietly, Cassidy," Dallas looked at her in disgust.

"How about no,"

"You bitch,"

The girls behind Cassidy gasped, even she did.

"What did you call me?"

"Something someone should've said a long time ago. Austin isn't dead and how could you say something so sick?

"He is such a depressing rat, ew,"

"That's my best friend you're talking about," I finally had the guts to stop crying and to say something. "How about you keep your comments to yourself and think before you say things, okay?"

"He is dead isn't he?"

"He isn't dead and it doesn't matter to you anyway,"

"Whatever, let's leave Ally Boreson and her minion to cry," Then Cassidy turned around and they all went off to class laughing.

I banged my head onto the locker and Dallas stopped me. "Why didn't you just tell them the truth about Austin?"

I turned around. "Why? It's not like they're going to care, I hate them pieces of poop,"

Dallas tried not to laugh. "Poop? Couldn't you say something else?"

"I didn't want to come across too mean,"

"Alright,"

Wow, my comebacks suck.

* * *

**A/N - I really dislike Cassidy...**


	15. Chapter 15

~AUSTIN'S POV

Dad dropped me off at the front door of the counselling room. He didn't want to just drop me off; he wanted to make sure that I actually got there. Six other people and the teacher were sitting around in a circle. I was the last one to sit down. She smiled at me as I took a seat next to a girl who looked worried about something.

"Good morning, class," the teacher beamed. "It looks like we have a new member today so let's try to show some smiles for him,"

They all tried to force a smile.

"Please introduce yourself,"

I cleared my throat. "My name's Austin, I'm fifteen years old and I have depression," I looked down at the floor as I spoke.

"Hello, Austin," the class chorus, making me look back up at them all.

"Austin, how did you encounter depression?"

I sighed. "I tried to commit suicide, twice,"

One girl who I think was pregnant gasped.

"But you're so handsome, why?" an African lady who was about in her early forties questioned. I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought a girl didn't love me and I thought that my best friend liked her,"

They gasped again. There was no point trying to cover my scars so I moved my hand.

The pregnant girl who was apparently was called Lucy because of her name tag smiled. "I hope you recover, Austin,"

"Thank you, I wish you luck on your pregnancy," It would be SO awkward if she wasn't pregnant.

"Thanks, I guess…"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin's my partner for my Science project! He's not here so I have no idea how I'm meant to show it in two days. I have actually no idea what I'm going to do if he's not here to finish off our solar system. We're nearly finished but Austin has some missing parts like the sun. I just hope he doesn't mind getting an F...

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

We're making friendship bracelets. Wow, for some reason it feels like I'm in kindergarten again. I made a new friend called Bill; he has problems that I've never heard of before - he says that he sometimes says a letter for a long time. The teacher gave us loads of girly and pretty things to use to make the bracelets so I only could make one decent one. It had the letters A, A, D, D and T. Me, Ally, Dallas, Dez and Trish. I thought that it would be a good idea to but the bracelet on my wrist with scars so whenever I feel like I want to hurt myself I know that my friends are always there to help me. We weren't allowed to use scissors so the teacher measured our wrists first and cut the string off. After I finished decorating the bracelet, I tied it around my wrist. My arm stung a little but I still managed to actually get it on.

"That's awesomeeee," Bill grinned, staring at the bracelet.

"Thank you," I retorted, I looked at his. His had the name 'Bill' with continuous 'ls'. "Yours is nice,"

"Thank you, Austinnnn,"

~ALLY'S POV

After a long day at school, it's finally time to come home. I texted Austin asking if he's okay and whether he enjoyed himself or not. I would hate it if it was really boring for him; I just want him to feel better soon. Dad's not letting me look after Sonic Boom, he thinks that I should have a rest and put my feet up. It's really hard to do that at the moment because all I can think about is that sick twisted Cassidy! Today she was going on about having another one of her lame parties and she invited almost everyone: except for me, Dez, Dallas, Trish and Austin surprise, surprise. She doesn't want losers crashing her party and she absolutely hated Dallas for calling her a bitch. It's funny how she said that she's not going to invite Austin because he thinks he is dead or about to die.

_One new text message._

I picked up my phone.

**It was better than I thought it would be. :-)**

I'm happy that he had a nice time. There's no way that I could remind him about our Science project now. I guess I'll have to get to it!

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Mom collected me from the counselling session. In the car she kept going on and on about how she's so pleased that I enjoyed myself. When I returned home I was sure that I had to do something but I couldn't remember what it was. Maybe that's one of the side effects for having antidepressants, memory loss. I received a text off of Ally and it made me happy that she wanted to know how I got on. I asked her how was school and if Cassidy was still picking on her.

She said yes and that she was saying mean stuff about me but Dallas told her where to go. I just can't wait until I can go back to school and show Cassidy what I'm made of. No one can just bully my friends and get away with it! One I quit counselling I'll tell her exactly how I feel about her meanness, that's if I ever get out.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

The careers at Bandi's animal place have gotten in touch with me; they want to let me and Austin see him. They said that Bandi's getting better and stronger than ever, I'm so proud of him. Austin is looking forward to see him and so am I. I want to give Bandi a little present but I haven't got a clue what. I shouldn't give him bananas because he's had way too much so I might just end up making him something like a cute card or something. When I come back from school tomorrow I think I should go to the pet store and see if they have anything decent to give a monkey. Who knows? Maybe a pet store could sell um, something for monkeys.

* * *

**A/N - auslly: I was think about this when I wrote it! Austin's cellphone was the only phone that had signal to 911. Dallas remembered that he showed him before.**

**guest: That's really sweet, thank you! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

~AUSTIN'S POV

Today at counselling we made things out of clay. I made a teapot sort of thing; it didn't really turn out as planned. The teacher wanted to know what we usually do when we're not here but I didn't really do anything except for hang out with my friends on the odd occasion. It was okay though because someone said that they just wait until they come back because they hate being with their family which is understandable.

"Who's the teapot for, Austin?" the teacher wondered, watching me use the clay machine.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else to make," I mumbled, actually nothing came to my head so I had to make something from the 'What To Make Out Of Clay' booklet and it wasn't too bad.

"Look what I made, Miss!" a guy named Dex, who looked an awful lot like Dez, yelled from the other side of the room. He made a massive bouquet of flowers which he had already painted.

"That's wonderful, Dex," She gave him a gold star.

"Thank you, Miss," he said this very loudly and slowly so that everyone else could look at what he made.

"I bet he didn't even make it," I didn't realise that I didn't say that aloud.

"Of course I made it," Dex snarled. "Go cry to your teapot, Austin,"

"How about you have it?" I was about to throw it at his face but Miss took if off me.

"Let's not get violent, boys, this is supposed to be a happy place. Austin, go and sit on the naughty seat,"

I turned around and looked at the chair facing a corner. "What the heck?"

"Rules are rules, Austin and you broke them. You'll have to sit on it for fifteen minutes,"

I got up and walked over to the seat, ignoring Dex's giggling.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Guess what? Dallas and I have a detention so I can't see Bandi. Guess who got us that detention? Yes, Cassidy. It all started when I came in like five minutes late for school and she started saying that I went to see Austin's grave which was ridiculous so Dallas shouted at Cassidy and said that he isn't dead but she kept laughing and didn't believe her so I showed her one of the fish that we survived on and threw it at her face. She then screamed then told Mr Conley who then gave us detention. I felt bad because it wasn't really Dallas' fault but he said that he didn't mind.

"I think that she's winning at the moment," I admitted.

"We need Austin back," Dallas remarked, banging his head on the table.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Miss, can I come out now? It's been fifteen minutes!" I cried

I heard Miss come over; she turned my chair around and knelt down to me. "Austin, do you know why you're sitting on the naughty chair?"

"Yes, I was about to throw my teapot at Dex,"

"Now, what do you say?"

I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Miss,"

"Thank you, Austin. I accept your apology; now give me a hug and a kiss,"

What?

Is my teacher a paedophile?

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Once I got home I had to tell Austin that I wouldn't be able to take him to see Bandi but we can go tomorrow. He said that it was okay and he didn't feel like going. Maybe he had a bad time today or something. I hope he's alright anyway.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I managed to find my antidepressants and had a few. Counselling was fine yesterday but why do I have a feeling that the teacher needs counselling herself? She seemed so smiley and happy but maybe it was all an act, maybe she didn't even like us. I didn't dare to tell Mom or Dad what happened, or that I took some pills, so I just put them back where I found them and went to my room. It wasn't liked they'd care anyway; they would just think that I'm making excuses of why I don't want to go. Thinking about this is making me feel… I ran to the bathroom and literally puked all over the seat. Mom came running into the bathroom without even knocking.

"Austin, sweetie, are you okay?" she patted my back just in case I was going to be sick again.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine!" I said, sarcastically, wiping my mouth.

"Austin, you're sweating…"

"Oh, I just went for a jog, hehehe,"

"Maybe I should get your dad-"

"NO, I mean, Mom, don't do that it's probably nothing," I didn't notice how much I was actually sweating, oh my gosh.

"Austin, you've done something to yourself haven't you?"  
I tried to face Mom but I couldn't. "No, I didn't!"

"How many antidepressants have you had?"

"I don't know, five maybe six?"

Mom stormed out of the bathroom and got her cell phone out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get crazy!" I took it off her.

"Austin, you look and sound like you're going to pass out any minute,"

"Mom, please, I'm okaayyyy…" I nearly felled over but Mom stopped me. She dialled the doctor's number, I didn't have any strength to stop her anymore. "Please call Ally too,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

As soon as Mrs Moon opened the door I came in and looked for Austin. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, I just saw him being sick in the toilet, I think he took an overdose. He told me to call you," Mrs Moon answered, quickly. I followed her upstairs; Austin was lying in his bed.

"Ally! I don't feel well," Austin muttered, stating the obvious.

"Austin, what did you do?" I whispered, scared of what he was going to say.

"I had too many antidepressants and now my head hurts,"

"I'll go get your dad," Austin's mom went downstairs. I closed the door and took a seat on Austin's desk.

"Austin, we need you back at school, Cassidy's giving me and Dallas torture,"

He smiled. "Go and tell her to go and do one,"

"Austin, I'm serious, please get better soon we need you,"

"Ally, I don't know if I can last much longer," He started coughing.

"What, Austin don't be silly-"

"I'm serious, Ally! I don't even think I'll be able to make it to my sixteenth birthday, I read my results from the doctor's. They said that I might not make it because my body's getting too weak and it doesn't help that I have depression. My parents didn't even tell me,"

"Austin, please, you can't die…" I started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Ally, I knew it would hurt you the most,"

"You can't die - then Cassidy would be right!"

"I don't care about her Ally and you shouldn't too, if she wins she wins, I don't want to play games with her anymore,"

"You will get better right? You have pills that help you, you can't-"

"Ally, stop saying that I can't die, I'm dying, look at the state of me, I'm a mess! Going to the trip was the worst thing I've ever done,"

Is my best friend dying?

* * *

**A/N - Austin. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

-AUSTIN'S POV

"Is everything okay?" Dad came into my bedroom.

"Everything's fine, Mr Moon, I was just leaving," Ally went out of my room.

"Alright, bye then, Ally," Mom waved as she went then looked at me and crossed her arms. "You told her didn't you?"  
"Mom, she's my best friend," I replied.

"I bet she'll tell the whole school," Dad snapped, it wasn't really soothing my headache.

"No, she wouldn't do that and it isn't your problem anyway, it's my diseases,"

"Austin…"

I got out of bed and but my jacket on. "I'm going to go and find Ally," I didn't wait for their responses, I just walked out of the house and walked down the street with my sunglasses on paranoid that anyone from school would see me

**Ally, pick up your phone, we need to talk.**

Fine, if she wants to be like that then she can. For some reason I think she's at Dallas' so once I was at his house I slowly knocked one the door. I took my glasses off as the door opened, it was him.

"Austin, I'm so sorry,"

"Ally told you, didn't she?" I accused.

"Yeah, she's inside actually," I stormed passed Dallas and stared at Ally as I saw her watching TV in the living room. She saw me and turned the TV off.

"Why'd you run away?" I quizzed, Dallas stood next to me.

Ally hesitated. "I-"

"You're treating me like you don't care about me anymore, like I mean nothing to you,"

"Austin, you know that's not true,"

"It is, I'm sorry that you don't give a toss about me, I just want you to know that went I'm unable to move out of my bed that I'll be here you and when I need you I hope that you'll do the same,"

"Austin, I'd do anything to be you,"

I looked down at the floor. "To think that I won't be able to get a job, get married, have kids, be a grandfather my life will be practically over within six months,"

Dallas gave me a hug. "If you ever need to talk to me I'm here,"

"I'll miss you guys and I'll come into school tomorrow to tell Cassidy that I'm not dead yet,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

The following day we all waited for Austin outside the school. We were about to give up but he came just when the bell rang. Dallas, Dez and Trish went into the school but I went up to Austin and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said, quietly. Austin took my hand and we walked into the school hallway. Cassidy's mouth was wide open as she saw him.

"Look girls, it's the ghost of Austin," she laughed and the girls behind her joined in.

"Not yet," Austin remarked.

"What?" They stopped laughing.

"I am dying, I'll be gone in six months so I won't be bothering you,"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, my body's getting weaker every day," Austin was getting some time of crowd. "Nobody lives forever, right? I'm just happy to be here today. Life's too short,"

Cassidy didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Austin and I walked off with the sound of clapping and cheers.

"You're so awesome," I grinned.

"Someone needs to show her her place,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

For some reason we didn't see Cassidy at lunch but we did see a two police officers. Mr Conley had no idea what was going on.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked, totally confused.

"Are you Mr Conley?" the female cop inquired.

"Yes, I am…"

"We need you to come with us," the male cop put handcuffs behind his back, the students were shocked.

"Dad…" Austin announced. "He's going to get Mr Conley fired,"

"Okay, Austin you don't know that's true," I tried to think of another reason. "He could be letting students eat out of date yoghurt?" I hid my yoghurt as soon as I realised that it was still in date. Austin rolled his eyes and finished off his peanut butter and jelly.

"You're not supposed to let a student out of sight when you go on trips for a minute let alone a week," Dallas dictated. "He's going to get it," Dallas watched him try to escape; the cops sprayed him with pepper spray.

"I can't watch this," I chewed on my hair, Austin covered my eyes.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

The highlight of today is Mr Conley getting arrested and Cassidy's random departure. Even the girls that laugh at her every joke don't know where she is. They said that they last saw her first period and when the lesson was over she said that she just needed to do something. One of the girls is demanding that they tell the police because she could be anywhere. I bet if she wasn't popular no one would actually care but since she is people are now calling it a crime scene investigation.

"Look at all these posters," I pointed at all the posters Dallas, Dez, Trish, Ally and I saw. I entered my locker combination and a note fell onto the floor. I picked it up.

_Austin,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened and everything I've said. The guilt is killing me! Goodbye, Austin, tell everyone to forget about me. You don't deserve to die before me so you won't have to._

_-Cassidy._

I read the note at least four times before I showed the others.

"That bitch is crossing the line," Dallas screamed. "Do you really believe this? She's doing it for attention!"

"Dallas, lay off that word!" I ordered. "I don't know but she hasn't been here for first period and she wrote this then. Maybe she did… oh my gosh,"

"You don't even like her," Trish indicated.

"So? No one deserves to die, especially because of me,"

"He's got a point," Dez agreed.

I put the note inside my pocket and headed for the door, Ally stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she commented, suspiciously.

"I need to see if she's okay,"

Dallas stopped me from moving any further. "Austin, she wouldn't do the same for you, just let the police sort it out. They'll know what to do,"

Sighing, I headed to class. Why can my life be so stressful?


	18. Chapter 18

~ALLY'S POV

Austin and I went to visit Bandi after school today. I can't believe he remembers us – he looks much better! The vet said that he's been put on a diet and has lost and gained some weight. Austin was so pleased to see him; he picked Bandi up and gave him a hug which was really cute. We were given a certificate saying 'Thank you for believing in me' for some reason and we were giving a sticker like we were five year olds.

When went back to Sonic Boom Dallas was already there looking at some instruments. I don't know why he's actually here; I didn't know he liked playing.

"Dallas… can I help you?" I wondered, politely. I didn't mean to startle him but I somehow did.

"Oh, hi," he grinned.

"I didn't know you played!"

"Uh, no I don't. I just want to give Austin an 'I'll Miss You' present,"

"That's cute but out of all the other places you chose my store?"

"Yeah, he used to always hang out here. I might get it signed by that Jimmy Starr guy, he loves his music,"

"You're a great friend to him,"

"Please don't," Dallas was about to tear up so I stopped. He paid for the guitar and went out of the store. I think I should give Austin a goodbye present but I don't know what to get him. I was thinking about giving him something from this store but that option is now taken thanks to Dallas. Unfortunately I'm not the most creative person when it comes to gifts but I need to make this one special because it will be the last present I give him. It's kind of weird thinking about it that way but he'll be gone just before his birthday – I need to make it special.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally, why do you want to know my 'fave' singer? It's Shiny Money,"

Ally's asking me random questions on the phone. She asked me stuff like: What's my shoe size or chocolate or vanilla? I don't know why all of these questions are so important to her. Mom and Dad keep checking in my room like every five minutes to see what I'm doing. I can't even get any privacy anymore which sucks. Like, Mom saw me using scissors and she grabbed it out of my hand and she wanted to know what I was doing.

I was cutting out a poster from a comic book…

She just rushes into conclusions! I haven't gotten over the fact that Dad called the cops on Mr Conley. As soon as I got home I told him that he was arrested and he just laughed and said that he did what he was right and he wants him to suffer what I suffered. He barely even knows him, he thought that he was a female because apparently it was a girl thing to do not to take control and think of something that would help save us. Dad's not letting me go to school tomorrow because of the whole Cassidy drama. He's on Dallas' side and thinks that it's a big joke, he'd rather me go to counselling again, lovely.

"Dad, I don't want to go to that mental shack," I protested.

"Austin, don't be silly," he chuckled. "The first time you went you loved it,"

"That was before I found out the teacher's a paedophile!"

"Now, Austin, it's not nice to call people names,"

"Dad, I want to do the things on my bucket list," I gave him a quick look at the paper with all the things I wanted to do. "Um, Dad, some are a bit personal,"

"You want to go bungee jumping whilst eating pancakes?"

"Yeah,"

Dad continued reading. "Oh, Austin – now I understand why you said personal," I tried to get the piece of paper back but he held onto it tightly. "You want to tell everyone about your journey and how you managed to survive. That's the smartest one there,"

He handed me the piece of paper back. "I've always wanted to say something on TV before but I didn't think it would be this soon,"

"I'll try to sort something out for you,"

"Really?" I was surprised. "You really mean it?"

Dad smiled. "Of course son, it looks like you've already done a few things yourself like have your first kiss…"

"Dad, please!" I went a little red.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I know what I'm getting Austin as a present! I've booked Shiny Money to come and perform for him. It did cost a bomb but I really wanted to give him something special. It turns out that Jimmy and Shiny are good friends so when Dallas got the guitar signed he gave me loads of information about how to book him for a concert which was awesome. I just can't wait until I see Austin's face! This is going to be the best 'I'll Miss You' day EVERR! Well, I don't want to jinx it like last time. Austin told me that he can't come into school tomorrow because his dad is being stubborn and making him go to a mental shack which apparently is the new name for counselling.

"It can't be that bad!" I answered, trying not to laugh.

"There's a girl that's pregnant and a boy that picks his nose and keeps it as a souvenir," he sighed.

"Gross, okay just don't complain when you get there, it will be over faster,"

"I want to see what happened about this Cassidy drama,"

I paused. "I'll tell if there's any more information,"

"Alright, thank you, Ally,"

"No problem,"

"Have fun tomorrow,"

"You too,"

"Pfft,"

I smiled and hung up.

Actually, I'd like to know more about what happened to Cassidy. I don't understand how someone can just change like that after all these years. I don't believe what's happening, there's no way that she would give up her own life because she was bullying Austin. Maybe Dallas is right, Cassidy's not that sort of person. She doesn't even care about over people's feelings.

* * *

**A/N - Hey, when I finish this story I have another idea which I'm looking very forward to doing! I might format it differently. Please review and please don't kill me xRainbowNinjax!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

~AUSTIN'S POV

I was petrified when I came in for counselling. For some reason I was worried about going up to the teacher because I thought that she would do something to me. I avoided her and decided to work with Bill who was playing with Play-Doh.

"Austin, why are you soooo late?" he questioned. I checked the time; I was two minutes late so I had no idea what he was on about.

"Um, I'm sorry?" I apologised. He smiled and gave me some of his Play-Doh. I had no idea why were playing with this baby stuff.

"We all missed you yesterday, Austin," the teacher grinned, watching me.

Oh, for goodness sake. "Awe, that's sweet guys," Everyone was staring at me so I had no idea what to do next. The phone rang thankfully so Miss went over and answered it.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but that teacher is totally freaking me out,"

The others nodded. "I get you," Lucy responded. "She wants you,"

I opened my mouth in shock. "What?"

"No, well it's definitely you and him," she pointed to the nose picker.

"I knew it! What shall we do?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, you need to get out of here,"

"Hey, Austin!" she called for me.

I placed my face into the Play-Doh.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Dez repeated as soon as I came into school. "Have you heard the news?"

"What? Austin…?" I spluttered.

"No, Cassidy's _gone_!" Dez danced in circled around me, I stopped him.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Cassidy's dad found her dead, she's gone,"

"Why are you so pleased about it? That could've been Austin,"

Dallas came into school wearing sunglasses. He took them off and his eyes had bags under them. He must have been tired or crying. "I didn't get any sleep last night,"

"Why?" Dallas usually always goes to bed early.

"I had to finish off the Science project. My partner couldn't be bothered to do ANYTHING so I had to do all the work. I hate scrapbook girl,"

THE SCIENCE PROJECT! I totally forgot about it because of all this Cassidy drama. It's too hard to do a two person project on your own. Austin was supposed to help me but he couldn't and we never actually discussed it together.

"Is it bad that I forgot to do it?"

Dez gasped. "Ally Dawson forgetting to do her homework?!"

I nodded. "My teacher will probably kill me,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Every single one of us was staring at the clock waiting for counselling to end. After all of these stories that we've heard about her we are now haunted and scared about what she's going to do to us. She's sitting at her desk writing our reports and even though Lucy warned us not to stare, we couldn't help not to.

"Is everything alright, children?" she queered. "You're all awfully quiet,"

"YES," we all chorus.

_Tick Tok, Tik Tok._

"Miss, can I use the bathroom?" I cried.

"Of course you can, Austin,"

I took my bag and watched the rest of the class look at me in dread. That was a great excuse but I actually do need to go to the toilet and I don't know where it is. Who am I kidding? I need to get out of here!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Well, let me tell you what has happened within the one month. Cassidy had a suicide note that has been leaked around school, I did get a B on my Science project because I handed it in a day late, Austin contributed a little which made me happy. Dallas is dating Brooke which is weird and we can't call her scrapbook girl anymore, Austin and I suggested that we needed to hang out more so we're watching a movie together. He doesn't go to counselling anymore because apparently the teacher was sacked for abusing the students. I'm really proud of Austin, he's taking the tablets every day and the doctor said that Austin is recovering fast and he might just make it if he eats the right food and continues to take the tablets.

"Wow, I must have missed a lot at school," he grinned, taking some popcorn from the bowl.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Austin!" I expressed, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad that the doctor gave me those antidepressants, I feel as if I can do so much more than what I could a month ago,"

"Like what?"

Austin leaned in to kiss me, I leaned in too and as soon as we knew it we kissed. "Thank you, Ally, for believing in me,"

I smiled at him. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't know how I'd be able to cope. I tried to ignore the fact that you could be gone within months, I knew that if I kept thinking about it I would've gone crazy. I didn't because I knew that you fight for things that you believe in,"

"You just gave me a speech like Dallas',"

"Well, someone needs to since he's with scrap- Brooke,"

"Ew, what the heck? Why?"

I shrugged. "He said that she's actually kind of cute and they went on dates and stuff then they hit it off,"

Austin lowered the volume down of the TV. "Why didn't that happen with us?"

I smirked. "It's not the same with everyone, Austin. Some people are different,"

"So when will it happen with us? For real?"

I smiled at him again. "I don't know. Maybe when we both get hit by a cupid arrow in the butt," He laughed at my comment. I didn't care if it was a stupid response; I was just hoping that he would recover. He shouldn't be stressed being in a relationship like what happened on the island. It should come naturally. I know that Austin has nothing to worry about and that when he comes back to school everything will be fine. He deserves a lot from what he has been through.

Everything starts tomorrow when Dez, Dallas, Trish, Austin and I talk about what happened on The Helen Show and of course Bandi will be there as well. That's one of the things that Austin put on his bucket list.

I'm going to miss that island that we once called home.

* * *

~Epilogue

"I am pleased to say that Austin doesn't need to take the antidepressants anymore," Austin's doctor announced. Austin was at a check-up with me and his parents. It has been nearly six months and what everyone thought would be the worst month ever has been the best. Mr Conley had been let out on bail but isn't the school principal anymore, we all received a certificated of bravery given to us by the president and now when we go on trips we have more teachers looking after us and making sure that everyone has somewhere to stay. I never thought that it would make such an impact on us and that everyone at school would want to hear what happened. Some of the younger kids asked for our autographs which was pretty cool. I don't think we'll be living this down anytime soon. Austin Moon, my boyfriend is amazing and I couldn't have done it without him.

* * *

**A/N - MY SECOND FANFICTION IS COMPLETE! Thank you everyone for the support in the reviews, my next FanFiction is called 'You Belong With Me' and it's another Austin & Ally fanfic, of course. It will be up today so go and check it out!**

**I could have gone on with this story forever but I know that some of you guys would've gotten fed up with all the drama, aha. As I said before, the layout in my other story will be different and the chapters will be longer because I think I have gotten the hang of this fanfic stuff. If you loved this story please also check out 'I Pity The Bad Boy', it was my first fanfic and it got me started. :D**

**~AllAboutAuslly**

**x**


End file.
